


A Night with the Sarcastic Trio

by stormoftara



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Don't forget that, Gen, Some Fluff, and hair brushing!, but very minor, some thashe shipping too, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: Thog, Ashe, and Inien are at the bar alone for an evening. Thog and Ashe have a small moment together.





	

Thog stood at the back door of the bar. The sky was growing dark and a slight chill was in the air. He cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed out, “Ashe!”

A few moments passed before an annoyed “What?” came from a nearby tree.

“Come here.” Thog yelled back, not moving from the door.

“Why?” Ashe yelled down.

“I'll tell you if you come here.” Thog said, rolling his eyes.

“Fine.” Ashe said with a sigh, dropping out of the tree.

Ashe meandered over to the building. Thog moved over to let her in, closing the door behind them. The door squeaked and almost threatened to fall off, but closed properly in the end. Ashe looked around the almost empty bar, and then back to Thog, “So what is it?”

“Well,” Thog made his way over to the bar where Inien was standing cleaning some glasses and took a seat. “Gregor, Markus, and pretty much everyone else went to the prison of lights to test out his new glaive.”

“Even Harper?” Ashe sat down next to Thog, giving a glare to Inien. Inien gave a wry smile back.

“Who knows what she is doing. She's still waiting on that boat we chartered. Regardless, I thought that maybe you'd like to help out at the bar tonight.” Thog said leaning on the bar as he spoke.

“Yes,” Inien spoke up. “How about you actually do your job for once?”

Ashe glared at Inien. “Oh, but you are doing such a fantastic job on your own.” Ashe’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “I think I have a ‘great job’ star lying around I could give you. Besides,” Ashe looked around the bar and then back to Thog. “Do you really need my help? It's pretty quiet in here tonight.”

“Well,” Thog scratched the back of his head before replying, “We could use some help cleaning up.” He looked down at the floors, which were in dire need of some sweeping.

“Oh no no no. I'm not touching one of those brooms Kyr made. Not after the last time.” Ashe vehemently shook her head. A few small twigs fell from her hair as she did so.

Thog looked Ashe over more carefully. There were more twigs sticking out of her hair at strange angles. “When was the last time you took a bath?”

Ashe scooted back slightly, taken aback. “I take a bath everyday.”

“You sure don't smell like it.” Inien snorted.

“Shut it Inien.” Ashe said, lifting her arm to her nose. “I don't smell. Well at least not like anything other than the trees.”

“Okay, but when was the last time you brushed your hair?” Thog asked, eyeing her hair warily.

“Brushed? My hair?” Ashe looked at Thog quizzically.

“Oh man.” Thog stood up abruptly. “Wait here just a minute.” He sauntered off, leaving Ashe alone with Inien.

“You know,” Inien put down the glass she had been cleaning and grinned at Ashe. “That explains a lot.”

“What are you talking about?” Ashe said in an exasperated way.

“Your hair! If you brushed it maybe you'd look less like a dandelion.” Inien continued to grin.

“Whatever. Maybe I like looking like a dandelion, did you ever think of that?” Ashe retorted.

Inien was about to reply with a clever remark, but was interrupted by the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor. Thog had returned, a hair brush in one hand, the chair he was dragging in the other. He placed the chair in front of the stool he had previously been sitting in. “Sit,” He said, returning to his seat.

“Really?” Ashe sighed, but sat down in the chair anyway.

“You really should take better care of yourself.” Thog said, gently starting to pull the brush through Ashe’s hair. It was difficult, considering the sheer number of tangles.

“I take care of myself. I just don't particularly care how my hair looks.” Ashe crossed her arms in front of her.

“Yeah, but this is a real mess. Is this a leaf?” Thog pulled out a leaf that had been painted a garish green. “Really Ashe? You take a bath every day?”

“Whatever.” Ashe grumbled.

Thog set to work. It took nearly fifteen minutes just to get all the tangles out. After that he continued to brush until her hair was smooth and had a slight shine to it. It still retained it's normal fluffy shape however.

“There, doesn't that at least feel better?” Thog asked.

Ashe ran a hand through her hair as she stood up. She looked to Thog, “Yeah, I must admit it does feel much nicer.” 

“Yeah, you look nice,” Thog mumbled under his breath.

“What was that Thog?” Ashe asked, a slight smile played at her lips.

“Oh nothing. Now c’mon, let's clean up. I hid some brooms upstairs so Kyr wouldn't tamper with them.” Thog said, now standing up as well. 

And so the night wore on, the trio spent the rest of the night tidying up and finally sharing drinks with each other. Ashe swore she even saw Thog smiling at her as she downed a large glass of Keer. It felt like the world was at peace.


End file.
